


Bem Querer

by MissFlashBrightside



Series: Qual é a Música? [8]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Patrick Jane é um adolescente de 40 anos, Polução Noturna, Porque a música brasileira merece ser reverenciada, Songfic, Sonhos sexuais, Só pergunta se ela quer sentar, sério
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFlashBrightside/pseuds/MissFlashBrightside
Summary: "Ontem tive um sonho... Sonhava que você beijava a minha boca e era tão bom."Ontem ela estava sem roupa na frente dele, o beijando como se o amanhã não existisse. Mas não podia ser, podia?
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Qual é a Música? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Bem Querer

**Author's Note:**

> Ouçam Bem Querer do Maurício Manieri no repeat.

_ “Sonhava que você _

_ Beijava a minha boca, era tão bom _

_ Ia deslizando no meu corpo _

_ E me deixando louco…” _

_ Era aquele sorriso que o desarmou. Um sorriso esperto que sabia exatamente o que estava em sua cabeça. Sabia como ele estava a despindo em sua mente, arrancando os jeans apertados e aquela blusa de botões verde-escura e dane-se como ela ressaltava aqueles olhos esmeralda, à luz da lua ele não via cores direito. _

_ Não é também como se ele também não tivesse memorizado cada cor daquela mulher com uma área inteira de seu palácio das memórias pra ela. A pele clarinha que corava rápido demais, as mãos pequenas e delicadas até que se vissem as palmas cheias de calos do estande de tiros, os vislumbres de pele que ele havia roubado das poucas vezes que ela havia usado vestidos, os braços graciosos, o pescoço que implorava para ser reverenciado, as ondas negras de seu cabelo e cada linha que a formava, fosse contorno ou expressão. _

_ Aquele amor não deveria ser possível, mas estava ali mais forte que quase tudo dentro dele. Sem nenhuma autorização o sentimento brotou no terreno infértil de seu coração como uma flor que nasce na rachadura entre os blocos de uma calçada e que apesar dos transeuntes resistia forte, ainda que sensível e bela de se olhar. _

_ Eles não podiam, podiam? _

_ Respondendo por ele, a bela morena começou a desabotoar os botões de sua blusa, uma presença quase incorpórea, divina contra o céu negro pontilhado de prata, a lua gigantesca no horizonte bem atrás de sua silhueta. _

_ Como haviam chegado ali, o loiro não sabia, mas agora que ele via o sutiã preto que ela usava e como seus seios pareciam querer escapar do confinamento, prontos para seus toques, suas carícias, não importava. Não se lembrava dessa praia específica, cercada por pedras, produzindo um oásis para os dois. Ninguém os acharia ali, os olhos de Red John não iriam tão longe e ele finalmente poderia se deixar levar pelos desejos que diariamente lutava para controlar. Ela o faria dela com o mar sereno, a lua grandiosa e a parede de rochas ao redor deles de testemunhas do ato que por anos haviam atrasado e o homem não reclamaria um segundo. _

_ Ele ainda amava sua esposa e iria vingá-la, mas não podia negar que também amava a linda morena desnuda da cintura pra cima, com a brisa do vento contra as mechas negras dela, ao ponto de veneração. _

_ A areia debaixo de suas pernas era morna, macia, quebrando facilmente sob seus pés, mas o homem não conseguia se levantar ou mover-se, apreciando as mãos dela passeando sobre o torso magro dela, brincando com os mamilos rosados e eriçados com a ponta dos dedos. Por mais que ele quisesse se mexer para alcançá-la e ele mesmo tocar a mulher que deixaria a Vênus de Milo no chinelo, era incapaz de fazer que um músculo além de sua ereção funcionasse, tamanho impacto que ela e seu desejo tinham sobre o homem. _

_ Sabia que ela o queria, a transparência dela não conseguia esconder o fogo que ardia em seus olhos quando estavam sozinhos. Fogo esse que parecia a consumir por inteiro agora que ela se movia lentamente em sua direção, as mãos no botão do jeans, o desfazendo e arrastando embora qualquer sanidade que arriscasse tentar se agarrar ao homem. _

_ Ao som das ondas quebrando e morrendo na praia, o loiro foi embalado, abraçado, pela visão das últimas peças de roupa da morena deslizando de seu corpo. _

_ Jamais tinha sido agraciado com tanto grandiosidade, graça... perfeição. Não lembrava mesmo de ter ficado sem voz algum momento em sua vida, mas a paisagem criada pelas pernas desnudas e o centro coberto de pequenos pelos tão negros quanto seu cabelo ainda pareciam surreais demais para acreditar. Por que ela, absolutamente divina, se revelaria de tal forma para ele, um mero pagão, não merecedor de tal afeto e incapaz de dar àquele anjo o sacrifício que merecia? _

_ No altar de sua mente ele a depositava sobre lençóis de mil fios e a mostrava exatamente tudo que havia sobrado de bom nele, que só permanecia vivo por conta da luz da aura dela, que banhava o coração seco dele. _

_ A vida real não funcionava daquele jeito. _

_ Ninguém tinha tantos pecados quanto ele, seu amor já não valia de nada e o que tinha de bom dentro dele nem era tanto ou valia a pena se entregar de corpo e alma para um homem completamente quebrado e obcecado. Ela era digna de muito mais que fazer amor em uma praia pra deixar os sentimentos acharem um meio de sair e não atrapalhar planos futuros. Mais que alguém que não sairia vivo da bagunça que ele mesmo havia criado. _

_ Quando a primeira lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dele, sozinha e obstinada, ela estava lá, uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril, beijando a trajetória molhada em seu rosto, tomando pra si a dor que ele sentia, apagando com seu toque e sua presença mágica a tristeza que a cada minuto ameaçava consumi-lo por inteiro. Era elétrico e doce ao mesmo tempo, arrancando mais lágrimas de seus olhos, molhando de água salgada os lábios macios que trilhavam o caminho até seu pescoço. _

_ Se pudesse se conter não choraria perto dela. Não sem roupa. Não com uma de suas mãos deslizando pelo peitoral dele, deixando botões desfeitos para trás enquanto a outra se enterrava no cabelo dourado dele, puxando os fios de perto da sua nuca para expor o pescoço dela para seu assalto. Mas não conseguia. Era perfeito demais e a pressão de seu calor em seu penis ainda dentro da calça arrancava gotas de seus olhos. _

_ Ele nem tentava mais reprimir suas vontades, as mãos apertando as nádegas da mulher com força, o que certamente deixaria marcas, trazendo ela pra mais perto, aumentando o contato de seu torso, agora nu, e o torso dela. _

_ A maciez de sua pele contra a dele o rendia delirante, gemidos escapando de sua garganta ao toque de seus seios pequenos mas firmes em seu peito. Ela estava tão alta quanto ele, seus sucos encharcando a calça dele e as unhas desenhando linhas vermelhas pelas costas do homem, o ardor lembrando o loiro constantemente de que sim, aquilo era real, aqueles eram ela e ele se tocando e se provando sem nenhuma restrição, sem ninguém observando e colocando um alvo muito maior nas costas dela do que aquele que já estava lá. _

_ “Me diz, por favor,” A morena sussurrou em meio a beijos e mordidinhas em seu lóbulo da orelha, o ar saindo de sua boca despertando o homem para sua vontade de tocar os seios dela, que esperavam por sua atenção. “O que ela te ofereceu que eu não podia? Você me quer também.” _

_ "O quê que eu faço se é você que eu venero _

_ (...)Meu amor, ainda te quero _

_ Sem você não vivo nem um segundo _

_ Sem teu amor fico perdido no mundo _

_ (...)E ter você, paixão pra vida inteira _

_ Te carinhar, minha linda sereia _

_ Vem me dar seu amor _

_ Vem que eu quero você _

_ Meu bem querer..."  
_

_ E ele queria. Mais do que quase tudo no mundo. Mas não podia dizer aquelas palavras e confirmar de fato o que ela já sabia. Conhecimento no caso dela era arriscado, se ela soubesse que ele a amava acima de tudo, corria o risco dela se jogar na frente de uma bala por ele ou de ir atrás de seu nêmesis e dar um fim nele ela mesmo, para que ele pudesse ficar livre da cadeia e vivendo sem o peso em seus ombros. _

_ A aprendiz de psicopata não tinha nada que seu amor não pudesse oferecer muito melhor. Só dela completamente nua em seu colo ele já estava quase explodindo de prazer, o que Lorelei não tinha conseguido com toda a noite deles juntos. Não seria hipócrita de dizer que não havia se sentido atraído pela mulher, ela era sexy e sabia o que fazer, mas era óbvio que ela tinha uma agenda com ele. Nenhuma mulher se sentiria atraída por um cara no estado dele, nenhuma, nem seu anjo. Menos ainda quando esse cara confessava ser um assassino que havia sido preso. Mulheres não influenciadas por Red John teriam corrido para colinas, então estava claro como o dia que ela estava sendo controlada a fazer aquilo. _

_ Seu amor estava ali, sem fazer nada, e seu corpo já havia reagido muito mais rápido do que com a outra mulher, mas responder em voz alta seria injusto com ambos. _

_ “Nada…” Ele murmurou antes de fechar os lábios ao redor de um dos mamilos dela. _

_ Os gemidos abafaram o som da praia quando ela só abriu a calça dele, só o suficiente para libertar seu membro, duro e queimando de desejo, e sentou nele até a base. Era amor, tentação, volúpia, excitação, querer e vários outros sentimentos que o homem não conseguia explicar contidos ali, na carne aveludada da mulher o envolvendo e abraçando por dentro, aceitando o homem por tudo que ele tinha e era. _

_ Já não tinha noção de onde suas mãos estavam, pois essas pareciam ter adquirido consciência própria e não ficavam paradas em lugar algum por mais de um minuto. Eram enterradas no cabelo dela, seguravam a cintura, brincavam com os mamilos dela, agarravam o traseiro dela, puxavam o torço dela para mais perto e davam suporte às coxas dela para que ela pudesse continuar se movendo de cima para baixo nele. Era seu paraíso particular, algo que sabia não merecer e que mesmo assim tomava para ele. _

_ “Mais, Jane, mais.” Era a primeira vez que a morena dizia seu nome em voz alta, reconhecendo que era ele, Patrick Jane que estava roubando seu juízo, a levando de jato ao clímax. _

_ Ele tinha o que ela quisesse, mas seu limite estava chegando cada vez mais rápido. Sim, o atraso de quase dez anos tinha sido tirado, mas fazer amor e transar eram duas coisas muito diferentes. O ato deles era muito maior do que simplesmente se deitar com alguém, transcendendo qualquer graça humana. _

_ Abandonando-se na morena sem qualquer restrição, permitindo que seu corpo mostrasse mais do que qualquer palavra poderia dizer, o loiro tomou a boca dela pela primeira vez em toda sua vida. Não gastou tempo, já deslizando sua língua para encontrar a da mulher, se entregando como não fazia há séculos. Mas seu anjo também não ficou para trás, dando tanto quanto recebia naquele abraço e beijo apaixonado. Não esperava menos de sua agente, ela levaria um pedaço dele tranquilamente e ele deixaria sem pedir nada em troca. _

_ Para que ela alcançasse o abismo que ele já encarava, o consultor escorregou sua mão até o grupo de nervos pouco acima de onde eles se uniam e passou o dedão com alguma força por três vezes até que ela explodiu num grito, gozando ao redor dele, sugando ele até que ele não conseguisse mais continuar, atingindo o ápice e se desfazendo dentro dela, sua voz numa oração quebrada. _

_ “Teresa…” _

Foi a sensação de que sua calça estava molhada que acordou Patrick de seu sono no porão.

Era a primeira vez desde que era um adolescente que era visitado pela polução noturna. Não era normal um homem de quarenta anos ejacular durante o sono. Só que também não era normal querer tanto alguém que não podia ter e se ter que lavar suas próprias calças antes de enviar para a lavanderia para serem limpas de fato era o preço que teria de pagar para ter Teresa Lisbon com ele, mesmo que de mentira, ele faria.

Sua chefe era estrela de seus pensamentos sempre que não estava ocupado com sua vingança e, às vezes, durante ela também. Lisbon não podia ser tratada daquela forma, como os objetos dos sonhos melados de um homem quebrado, mas ele não conseguia controlar seu subconsciente enquanto dormia e essa era a única zona de seu cérebro que não impedia aquele amor impossível de reinar supremo.

Era um paradoxo do qual ele não conseguia escapar. Red John precisava morrer para que ele pudesse agir naqueles sentimentos, mas para que pudesse matar Red John, Patrick precisava descobrir quem ele era e para descobrir quem ele era, o loiro precisava se concentrar apenas em sua vingança, o que era impossível, já que toda vez que Lisbon o olhava tentando esconder os sentimentos dela e falhando miseravelmente, ele esquecia tudo.

Ele precisava focar, seria melhor para os dois. Lisbon o agradeceria mais tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Meus bebês Kami e Hiza, muito obrigado por me incluírem aqui e incentivar essa idéia louca de um domingo chuvoso. AMo muito vocês.


End file.
